


I'm here baby

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: THIS ONE-SHOT SHOWS A PANIC ATTACK IF IT TROUBLES YOU PLEASE SKIP!Virgil has a panic attack and who is there to comfort him? His prince.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I'm here baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is how my panic attacks feel, some people are different so don't take this as how all panic attacks are.

Virgil sat on his bed, eyes closed and hood up, his breathing becomes quick paced. He feels like he is about to die, fear filling him like water, unable to catch a full breathe, drowning. His shaking hands grip his arms, he feels like he can't move, paralyzed in place, his throat starts to feel like it's closing, his eyes tighten, ringing in his ears. This is too much, the what-if's flooding into his mind.

His door opens to reveal Roman 

"Good evening Ho-" Roman cuts himself off seeing the state Virgil is in, rushing to his side he asks, "Virgil what's wrong? What happened?" 

All Virgil can do is shake his head in response, his mouth becoming try, 

"Virgil please I need you to breathe with me" Roman gently places a hand on Virgil's knee.

"I..I can't," is all Virgil can manage to speak 

"Yes you can, I know you can," 

Roman shifts so he is next to Virgil and pulls Virgil so his head is on his chest.

Roman's heartbeat is steady and calm, his breathing slow, 

"Match my breathing love," Roman instructs, "You can do it I know you can," 

Virgil attempts to slow his breathing to match that of Roman's. 

"Talk to me, uh what do you want to eat?" Roman attempts to distract Virgil 

"I...I don't know, maybe...maybe pasta" 

"Alfredo?" 

"Yes...yes please." 

not too long later Virgil's breathing was even and steady, 

"Thanks, Roman" he looks up at his lover's face,

"Of course, I'll always be here to protect my dark and stormy prince" Roman gave him a quick kiss before getting up "Now you pick a movie and I'll go make us some Alfredo and get you some water" and with that roman left the room. 

And that is how the night went food, laughs, and movies, Virgil had long forgotten what made him panic in the first place, with Roman there nothing else seemed to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Cin-the-elf on Tumblr and thank you for reading.


End file.
